One-Shot Character Deaths Challenge!
by Yoshpa Kong
Summary: I attempt the 100 One Shot Challenge, but all 100 chapters will be character's deaths! And if that isn't enough, I have to make it anonymous as to who's dead! This should be fun...
1. Chapter 1

**This is me attempting the 100 One Shot Challenge! If anyone has any ideas what so ever of character death ideas, please suggest!**

I was sat on the floor, regretting every single decision I've made. How selfish I was, how ungrateful I was for everything anyone ever gave me other than money. But money is no use anymore. Not where I am now.

You see, I would go to extreme lengths for money. Why, you're prpbably asking. Not to pay the bills, not to buy anyone else anything. But for stature, or for pleasure. I'd steal from my family members, I even stole from my girlfriend, until she found out and plotted revenge. In the end it worked. She had always been determined, just not to a degree that she would kill.

But she didn't kill me, no. She killed the people closest to me. Then made it seem like I did them all. That rotten cow gave me what I deserved. I was stuck in a cell for 20 years, until upon my release, it seemed like it wasn't enough. I stole a few hundred quid from her, and she killed all my family, friends, put me in prison and that still wasn't enough.

And that's why I'm here. In hell. But not alone, my ex-girlfriend is here too, we burnt to death together.

**Thanks in advance for reviewing, and those who read my Kelen Castle Killings story, that's still happening, this is just a side-project. Guess who it was, and I'll reveal it in the next chapter!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back for Chapter 2 of this great, well-timed one-shot death challenge! Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

I was lying on my bed, waiting to feel any better. My family all knew something I didn't, and I was getting closer to figuring it out. Just a few more pieces to put together. A girl, I couldn't make out who it was, but they had brown-ish hair. Daisy. I tried to speak, but could only make incoherent noise.

_'Daisy...' _I really hoped telepathy worked, but she was just talking to another girl. This one had bizarre hair. I couldn't make out who it was. I could see many pink blurs, but it could be many people. Everyone seemed to be talking, and I heard something about a doctor, but I couldn't hear anything else. Another blur came in, a blue blur. It think it may have been a doctor. They walked over to me, they were for me, it seemed. They started speaking, but I couldn't hear a word of it, I kept fazing out. I wished this could've all been over, or just a scary dream.

When the doctor had finished talking, they started doing some blood tests, but I fell asleep a few minutes in. I woke up to people panicking by my side. That's when it hit me. I tried to speak, but I could only mumble.

'I'm dying, aren't I?' I shed a tear, already knowing the answer. People nodded tearfully. I felt like I wanted to explode, anything to leave this awful pain. The agony of dying with my friends and family, all upset, I wanted my final moments to be happy, but that seemed unlikely now.

'I'm afraid you should only have the next hour to live.' My hearing was back, but I was too shocked to nod. I felt a hand run through my hair. Daisy again. I loved her so much, but I could never tell her. I wondered if I should, if it would be good for her after I'm gone. I made my decision.

'I... love you.' I managed to utter, and Daisy gasped. Many jaws were dropped as Daisy eventually smiled.

'I love you too, and even if we only have the next hour, it'll be the happiest hour of my life...' she kissed my forehead, before releasing a set of tears. She started sobbing, so I reached out my hand. It hurt like hell, but it was worth it. After that, everything seemed to fade away. As it got worse, I squeezed her hand, not wanting to go. I shed a tear. And some more. I burst into a fit of tears.

This couldn't be it. But it seemed so real. My life was fading away before my eyes. At least it's with the one I truly love.

Fading away. I squeezed her hand more. More tears came out, before they stopped.

As did my heartbeat.

* * *

**o.O**


End file.
